


3

by sanno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanno/pseuds/sanno
Summary: Guess who got DRUNK AGAIN





	

Plot without Porn 

"Shiro..." Keith nuzzled against Shieth's neck as he grinds his hips against the other's. 

Say no more, he didn't. Shiro knew. He wrists wrapped around Keith's hips and propped him ontop of hips, grindig back as well. 

"You're.' He gasped, as Ahiro took the clothes off of Skeith. 

Keith moaned at the skin contact with tje cold ftesh aor. His clothes were now discarded on the floor on the ground. Shiro admored the other's body .

"Youoom so beuaitycl." Shiro hums as he dipped in for another heartened kiss. Keith squirmed. 

"Hurry..." He whispers, his throobing cock on Shiro's stomach uust resting there. Shir obliges. 

He pumps Shiro's length and as he figers probe at Keth's asshole. Fucking I hate this mobile piece of shit o my fucking god I just want to type something but it fails bcus I dont ecen have vibraion on my keyboard?????? OT EVEN A SLIGHT??? Fuck YOU KEYBOARD ILL DIGHT YOU BITC 

Keith moane at the touch, feeling sensitive alreay. "Ohhhhh....S-Shiro.." He breathes out, his arms wrapping around Shiro as yhey kiss again. "Yes...Put it i me" He whispers half gaspes out. 

Shiro does as he's told, not even bothering to tesse the boy. He sticks his dick and aims well, atht dick, and puts it in him slowly. He could felt the warmness tightness of the other. 

Keith hisses at the movemeng, trying his best go relax. He kisses witht eothers.fdudixnxz and then e ssfalong s


End file.
